Libro I: La gente del desierto
by LionFlute
Summary: Desde la muerte del Ávatar Korra, la gente de la Nación Tierra se ha relajado y han decidido que no necesitan de éste, puesto que ninguna guerra se aproxima, por lo que la identidad del mismo permanece en incógnito. Sin embargo, descontentos con el gobierno, una fuerza separatista amenaza con la paz de la Nación y develar la identidad del nuevo Ávatar se vuelve imperativo.
1. Cap I: Shangye

Disclaimer: El mundo de la leyenda de Ávatar y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia y su uso en este escrito es sólo por entretenimiento.

Libro I: La gente del desierto

Capítulo I: Shangye

Hace ya quince años que el Ávatar Korra nos ha dejado. El mundo vive una falsa sensación de paz que sólo se puede sentir en las grandes ciudades donde reside el poder. La Nación Tierra ha tenido una serie de conflictos internos en los que Taro, el presidente de la República de Naciones Unidas, no ha tenido problemas en involucrarse. La gente de los pequeños pueblos de la Nación Tierra son quienes sufren las consecuencias. Despojados de sus fuentes de trabajo, la mayoría de los recursos naturales van a parar a Ba Sing Se y quienes residen en los poblados de provincia se ven drásticamente afectados por la falta de recursos. "Las decisiones políticas no son temas que le atañan al Ávatar", se dicen todos, puesto que la violencia no es física, y el Ávatar Korra nunca se enteró de estos problemas hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde no pudo ayudarles.

Viven tan tranquilos en la gran ciudad, que piensan que no necesitan buscar al siguiente Ávatar, puesto que creen que ninguna guerra se aproxima. Fue bajo estas mismas palabras que el entonces primer ministro de la Nación Tierra se negó a concederle una reunión a los miembros del Loto Blanco en su momento, alegando que nada sucedería en el corto plazo y que no había prisa en encontrar al sucesor de Korra.

Sin embargo las cosas están a punto de cambiar. El Oasis de las Palmeras Brumosas ha crecido con el tiempo, transformándose en el poblado de Shangye, capital del comercio en el desierto de Si Wong. En el pequeño poblado se reúne gran parte de los habitantes del desierto: comerciantes cabeza de escarabajo, areneros y mercenarios. También ha florecido la práctica de la arena control, que es la forma más común por aquellas tierras. Sin embargo, la gente se siente decepcionada de su representación en el gobierno de la Nación Tierra y ha surgido un ferviente movimiento separatista que pretende desligar los poblados del desierto de Si Wong del control de la Nación. La tensión política es tal, que se ha anunciado por todo Ba Sing Se que están en busca de la siguiente encarnación del ávatar.

—¿Y por qué están tan desesperados por encontrar al Ávatar? —pregunta HuangWu a su padre mientras ambos escuchan las noticias en un viejo televisor a blanco y negro ubicado al fondo del taller.

—Seguramente tengan miedo de la fuerza separatista— responde Renxing, su padre, mientras ambos, junto a su hermano gemelo Shabao, moldean vidrio caliente usando arena control—. Deben tener miedo de lo que pudiese suceder si el Ávatar no ha nacido dentro de Ba Sing Se.

Shabao escucha atentamente la conversación mientras intenta moldear la figura de un tejón-topo. No suele hablar demasiado con su padre, aún cuando éste le enseña el arte de la escultura en vidrio mediante la arena control, pero esta vez el tema ha llamado su atención.

—¿Le temen a la fuerza separatista?— dice ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos.

Renxing intenta no mostrarse demasiado sorprendido ante la inesperada intervención de su otro hijo, pero ni él ni HuangWu pueden evitar detener la faena por unos segundos antes de decidirse a responder.

—En realidad, se sienten amenazados— dice Renxing finalmente—. No quieren que el gobierno se desestabilice. Si el Ávatar forma parte de la fuerza separatista, seguramente más provincias de la nación se volvería contra el gobierno y... bueno, está demás decir que eso no le conviene a nadie.

—Quizás así nos dejen por fin en paz. Lo mejor sería que el Ávatar pusiera fin a la tiranía de la Nación Tierra— responde HuangWu en un tono que hace a su padre mirarlo fijamente.

—No, Huang, el Ávatar no está en el mundo para causar guerras, sino para evitarlas. Lo peor que podría pasarnos en este momento sería una guerra.

— ¡Pero quizás sea la única manera de librarnos del control de esa gente que no se interesa por nosotros! ¡Quizás sea la única manera en que la gente deje de morir de hambre en este pueblo! —dice Huang, aún determinado a continuar su escultura, pero la masa de vidrio caliente comienza a descontrolarse.

—¡He vivido lo suficiente como para saber que una guerra sólo trae más desgracia al pueblo!— responde severamente Renxing mientras también comienza a perder el control— ¡La violencia no solucionará nuestros problemas!

Dicho esto último, tanto Renxing como HuangWu perdieron el control sobre el vidrio caliente y este cayó al piso. Shabao observaba silenciosamente y, terminada su escultura, se dispone a meterla en agua fría cuando se da cuenta de que, alrededor, todo mundo está pendiente de la discusión. Algunos de los escultores aprietan sus puños en señal de impotencia, mientras algunos maestros fuego encargados de los hornos voltean sus caras, fingiendo no haber oído nada.

—Es todo por hoy, chicos— dice el padre mientras se pone de pie—, continuaremos mañana. Yo ordenaré este desastre. De momento diríjanse a la mina del sur y traigan más arena para hacer vidrio.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie en silencio y salieron del taller sin cruzar palabra. Renxing ordenó luego al resto seguir con el trabajo y todos volvieron a sus labores. La escultura en la que había trabajado Shabao estaba enfriándose y tenía un aspecto perfecto, lo que hizo sonreír a Renxing mientras la retiraba del agua y la ponía en una estantería junto a otras esculturas.

—Sólo espero que el Ávatar haga lo mejor para el pueblo— se dijo antes de volver a su trabajo.

Ambos hermanos montaron en Yaya, el escarabajo-rinoceronte de la familia, para dirigirse en busca de la arena. Al pasar por la ciudad, todo el mundo rumorea sobre el posible origen del Ávatar, y escuchan a muchos decir que lo mejor es que no se encuentre en Ba Sing Se, por que ¡ay, qué sería de las pobres provincias si el Ávatar estuviera bajo las órdenes del primer ministro!

—Solamente espero que el Ávatar no esté de acuerdo con ese hombre —comentó HuangWu—. Mientras no se atreva a atacar a la fuerza separatista, no hay por qué temerle.

—Si busca la paz, como dice papá, no debiera haber ningún problema —dice Shabao a su hermano—. No creo que el Ávatar sea un sujeto al cual tenerle miedo. A demás, no hace mucho que el Ávatar Korra murió: seguramente ha de ser un chico igual que nosotros.

— Pobre de él, la que se va a armar cuando se sepa quién es —dice mientras, sentado a la delantera en Yaya, comienza a acariciarle—. Al menos sabemos que Yaya está de nuestro lado. —Y el escarabajo-rinoceronte hizo un ruido en señal de aprobación.

Ambos hermanos son muy unidos. La diferencia entre ambos es que Shabao es mucho más reservado que HuangWu. Este último demostró su habilidad desde muy pequeño y nunca tuvo miedo de mostrarlo ante todos. Shabao es un maestro arena tan habilidoso como su hermano, pero nunca quiso ser reconocido por ello y por lo mismo mantiene desde siempre un bajo perfil. La única persona con la que se siente a gusto hablando es con su hermano. Muchos atribuyen esto al hecho de que son gemelos, y Shabao cree firmemente que es la única persona que lo comprende verdaderamente, quizás por aquella conexión. Ambos viven con su padre, un antiguo maestro arena, otrora mercenario, pero que los años le cayeron encima y comenzó a trabajar el vidrio para poder asentarse finalmente junto a sus hijos. De su madre saben poco, sólo que murió de deshidratación mientras viajaban en mitad del desierto, una de las razones por las que Renxing decidió asentarse en Shangye. Con el tiempo la tienda ha tenido su éxito, pero tienen la certeza de que si no se encontraran en la capital económica del desierto y si las esculturas no fueran tan apreciadas en Ba Sing Se, no podrían llevar la ya austera vida que llevan, conscientes de que la gente en el Si Wong la está pasando mucho peor.

Al volver con los sacos de arena al taller, ya ha caído la noche y, con ello, las temperaturas del desierto. Siempre queda encendida una caldera del taller para calentar el resto del recinto, que es el hogar de Renxing y sus dos hijos. Al llegar, aún con la tensión en el ambiente por la discusión de aquella tarde, los hermanos se disponen a cenar junto a su padre sin emitir sonido alguno. A Shabao esto no le sienta tan mal y disfruta de la cena como si nada sucediera, pero HuangWu nota algo distinto en el aire al ver a su padre y, ante todo pronóstico, decide preguntarle.

—¿Sucede algo, papá?

Renxing traga un poco de sopa y mira a sus hijos a los ojos antes de responder.

—Hace un rato en la televisión hubo una conferencia de prensa del primer ministro —dice el padre con voz pesante—. Ha dicho que encontraron al Ávatar en Ba Sing Se y que éste esta ansioso por ayudar al gobierno de la Nación Tierra.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mudos ante la noticia. Shabao miraba con grandes ojos a su padre, mientras que a HuangWu se le apretaba el estómago al escuchar semejante noticia. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo haría la fuerza separatista para librarse de la tiranía si ahora no solamente el gobierno, sino que también el Ávatar se interponían en su camino?

—No han querido revelar su identidad, para evitar que los separatistas lo ataquen ahora que aún no domina los cuatro elementos —termina de decir su padre.

—Ya no tengo hambre —dice HuangWu mientras se pone de pie y se dispone a ir a su cuarto.

Shabao lo observaba tranquilamente, entendiendo el sentir de su hermano, consciente de que es un simpatizante de los separatistas. Renxing no dijo nada y simplemente lo dejó ir mientras terminaba a duras penas él mismo su cena. Cuando HuangWu se hubo ido, su hermano se atrevió a conversar un poco con su padre.

—¿Es acaso tan terrible? ¿Acaso el Ávatar no puede decidir por sí mismo?

Renxing observó a su hijo y dejó salir un suspiro.

— Ojalá fuera tan fácil, hijo. Esperemos que el Ávatar sepa como actuar.

— Seguro que sí. No creo que vaya a instigar una guerra.

Dicho esto, Shabao terminó su cena en silencio mientras que Renxing no dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades del futuro que se avecinaban. La tensión era cada vez más grande y, si bien el gobierno debió pensar en esto como una buena idea para apaciguar a los separatistas, también podía significar todo lo contrario y avivar la llama más fuerte que nunca.

HuangWu se había encerrado en su cuarto y miraba por la ventana el desierto de noche. El cielo despejado se abría sobre Shangye y la luna parecía pegada al cielo. La vista majestuosa del firmamento contrastaba fuertemente con las casas humildes que llenaban el poblado. Él mismo ya se sentía demasiado ostentoso viviendo en aquella casa de dos pisos que su padre había levantado con tanto esfuerzo. La mayoría de las casas aguantaba apenas las inclemencias del desierto. ¿Cómo era posible que la gente en el gobierno no se preocupara por el bienestar de su gente? Por mucho tiempo la fuerza separatista se había mostrado como la esperanza para aquellos pueblos olvidados en medio del desierto, sin embargo ¿quedaba aún esperanzas? ¿podrían acaso enfrentarse al Ávatar? Se encontraba perdido en esos pensamientos cuando un ruido a lo lejos lo alarma. Algunas personas comienzan a correr por las calles y las luces comienzan a encenderse. De pronto todo es un griterío colectivo en las calles. Las personas advierten a sus vecinos y así mismo es que Tarkan, uno de los maestros fuegos que trabajaba en el taller de su padre, aparece corriendo con su hija de la mano. Al ver a HuangWu en el marco de la ventana, le hace señas para que éste la abra y entonces le grita desde la calle.

—¡Despierta a tu hermano y a tu padre y huyan! ¡Los Dai Li están secuestrando a todos los jóvenes del pueblo!

Acto seguido, salió corriendo con su hija siguiéndole apenas los pasos, temblando de frío en la noche desértica. HuangWu se exalta inmediatamente y salta de la cama en busca de su hermano. Se topa con su padre en el pasillo y le explica la situación. Renxing se apresura a aprovisionarse un poco mientras le pide que despierte a Shabao.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, se da cuenta con pavor de que éste no se encuentra ahí. Por unos momentos HuangWu entra en pánico. La gente corre como torrente por las calles y los ruidos del desastre se sienten cada vez más cerca. ¿Dónde podría encontrarse su hermano en ese momento? De pronto recuerda el taller en el sótano y, sin cuestionarse por qué podría encontrarse allí, razona que no hay otro lugar donde podría estar.

Efectivamente Shabao se encontraba en el sótano. Al estar bajo tierra, los ruidos de la superficie apenas se filtraban y éste no se percató de que el pueblo estaba bajo ataque. Shabao gustaba de bajar a esas horas de la noche al taller y practicar su arena control cuando nadie más estaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, lo que HuangWu vio en ese momento, lo dejó atónito. En el momento en que abre la puerta del taller, Shabao sostenía una masa de arena caliente en el aire. Justo en el momento en que HuangWu abre la boca para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba seguro de ver salir una leve flama de la boca de Shabao. Fue solamente un instante, una fracción de segundo, pero antes de decir palabra alguna, Shabao se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano y entonces la masa de arena cayó al piso bruscamente. Los siguientes tres segundos fueron de un silencio incómodo, rápidamente roto por el ruido de la muchedumbre en el exterior y un grito de su padre para que se apresuraran. Shabao no entendía lo que sucedía, pero no había tiempo de explicaciones. HuangWu se acercó y lo tomó del brazo para sacarlo de ahí. Su padre les entregó unos abrigos que se pusieron raudamente y entonces salieron de casa para montarse en Yaya, que estaba nervioso por todo lo que sucedía.

—Tranquilo Yaya, todo estará bien —le dice Renxing antes de montar a la delantera del escarabajo-rinoceronte.

Monturas puestas y la familia en posición, Yaya se puso en marcha, lo más rápido que sus seis patas se lo permitían, sin embargo, al salir a la calle, son interceptados inmediatamente por un grupo de agentes Dai Li que lanzan brazaletes de roca para inmovilizar al ginete. Renxing reacciona rápidamente y detiene las rocas, transformándolas en arena antes de que estas lo alcanzaran.

—No sabía que pudieras hacer eso —dice HuangWu al ver la técnica de su padre.

—Hay mucho de la vida antes de su nacimiento que no saben de mí— responde Renxing—. ¡Arre, Yaya!

El escarabajo-rinoceronte se pone a toda marcha, sin embargo los Dai Li avanzan a una velocidad abrumadora, pisándoles los talones. Los gemelos se afirman el uno con el otro, con el corazón en lagarganta y sin tiempo de pensar en lo que está sucediendo, como si aquello no fuera real. Yaya corre lo más rápido que puede, pero los Dai Li se adelantan y le cortan el paso.

—No queremos hacerle daño —dice uno de los agentes mientras se coloca en una desafiante posición de ataque—. Entregue a los niños y no tendremos que recurrir a ningún método agresivo.

Entonces, Renxing se baja de Yaya para posicionarse frente a los agentes.

—Huang, toma las riendas —dice Renxing mientras se quita el abrigo para moverse con más tranquilidad—. Cuento con que puedan llegar ambos a un lugar más seguro.

—Pero papá... —intenta protestar HuangWu mientras Shabao observa todo respirando agitadamente.

—Nada de peros... no es el momento. —Se coloca en posición de combate—. ¡Yaya, arriba!

Sin que los gemelos pudiesen hacer más que coger las riendas y agarrarse fuerte, Yaya abrió su duro caparazón para desplegar sus alas y volar torpemente por sobre los Dai Li. Antes de que estos pudiesen reaccionar, Renxing convierte la tierra bajo sus pies en arena y los entierra hasta el cuello. Yaya logra llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para volver al piso y seguir corriendo a perderse entre las casas. A lo lejos, los gemelos logran ver cómo su padre es apresado por otro grupo de guerreros Dai Li. Ante la incertidumbre de lo que les espera, Shabao y HuangWu comienzan a llorar mientras aprietan sus dientes con impotencia. Logran llegar a una gran barca de arena que está llevándose a algunos chicos y sus padres que lograron escapar.

—¡Rápido, suban! —les grita un arenero a la distancia— ¡Hay espacio hasta para su mascota!

Lograron subir a la última barca arenera que quedaba, justo antes de ser avistados por un grupo de los Dai Li, sin embargo, y gracias a la destreza de los areneros, la barca se movió a toda velocidad por las dunas del desierto y todos se sintieron inmediatamente más seguros.

—Es cierto que estamos más expuestos aquí, pero habría que ser un tonto para adentrarse en el desierto de Si Wong sin saber arena control —dijo uno de los refugiados.

Shabao estaba desconcertado. No entendía qué es lo que había sucedido y fue entonces que HuangWu pudo explicarle un poco más la situación. Estando ahí con un grupo de gente del pueblo, la conversación suscitó comentarios inmediatamente. Nadie entendía el por qué de semejante ataque.

—¿Qué querrá la Nación Tierra con los jóvenes de provincia? —se preguntaba uno de los padres.

—Seguro querrán acabar con las siguientes generaciones, así debilitan a las fuerzas separatistas —comentó uno de los chicos que ahí se encontraba—. Sucios capitalinos.

Shabao se limitaba a esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas sin prestar demasiada atención a los comentarios. Trataba de entender cómo es que ayer todo iba tan bien y de un momento a otro habían sido arrebatados de su hogar.

—No creo que esa sea la razón —dice HuangWu, pensativo. Todo mundo se volteó a escuchar lo que el joven tenía que decir—. Quizás siguen desesperados por encontrar al Ávatar.

—Pero hoy mismo dijeron a la prensa que ya lo habían encontrado —reaccionó una de las jóvenes—. Hasta dijeron que estaba contento de ayudar al gobierno.

—Sí, pero... —responde HuangWu. Mira a su hermano por unos segundos antes de continuar—. ¿Qué tal si no es así? ¿Si sólo fue una estrategia para intimidar a las fuerzas separatistas?

Todos se ponen a pensar por unos momentos ante las palabras de HuangWu. Shabao hunde cada vez más la cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Tiene sentido —dijo uno.

—Si en realidad no encontraron al Ávatar como dicen, deben estar como locos buscándolo entre las provincias —continuó otra.

—Seguramente quieren hacerse con él tan pronto como sea posible. No lo quieren como enemigo —dijo otro.

La conversación tomaba cada vez más vuelo. HuangWu se percataba de cómo Shabao se hundía cada vez más entre sus piernas. Toda esa cháchara sobre el Ávatar parecía estar afectándole. La conversación se hacía cada vez más intensa. "¿Creen que lo torturen si lo encuentran?", "¿que lo maten?", "quizás le laven el cerebro", "más le vale actuar pronto", "a estas alturas debería pronunciarse por sí mismo y tomar cartas en el asunto". HuangWu era consciente de la ansiedad que su hermano sentía y en ese momento, la arena bajo la barca se levantó violentamente, volcándola en medio del desierto, lanzando a todo mundo por los aires. La arena, por suerte, amortiguó en gran parte la caída de la gente; Yaya alcanzó a revolotear un poco antes de caer sobre sus seis patas en la arena del desierto, sin embargo la barca no corrió la misma suerte. Apenas se hubieron puesto de pie, los areneros se dirigieron a revisar el estado de la barca.

—No hay caso —comenzó a anunciar uno de los areneros—, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí. La nave está averiada.

Todos se dispusieron a armar un campamento con las escasas cosas que poseían. Uno de los refugiados era un maestro fuego que ayudó con una fogata a capear el frío del desierto que ya comenzaba a colárseles en los huesos. Para comodidad de ambos, HuangWu y Shabao se apartaron un poco del resto del grupo, sentados con Yaya a sus espaldas, para así hablar los dos en calma.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes, hermano? —pregunta HuangWu de la nada a su hermano, éste aún con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—Lo suficiente como para que me odies con razón.

—¿Y por qué lo ocultaste por tanto tiempo? —dijo aún con calma.

—Si te dijera que no quiero involucrarme en una guerra separatista, ¿no me odiarías?

HuangWu no respondió. Se quedó mirando un rato el inmenso firmamento que se levantaba sobre sus cabezas. Al cabo de un rato volvió a decir algo.

—Tratemos de dormir. Debemos pensar en cómo mantenerte a salvo de momento. Ya pensaremos en el futuro.

—¿Crees que papá esté bien?

—Papá sabe defenderse. Ya lo vimos ambos —dijo mientras se disponía a dormir—. Mejor vamos a dormir. No es momento de pensar esas cosas.

El futuro es incierto a estas alturas y en mitad de la nada. Shabao se siente abrumado, sabiendo que deberá, de ahora en adelante, afrontar la responsabilidad de haber guardado un secreto por tanto tiempo. El mundo no debe conocer su identidad, pero la Nación Tierra no cesará tan rápidamente su búsqueda, por lo que tendrá que aprender a defenderse para evitar que le pongan las manos encima. Ya se ha hecho tarde y hay que seguir el camino mañana, quién sabe donde. Shabao hace caso a su hermano y decide que lo mejor es dormir, mañana será otro día y lo que ayer era paz ya no lo es más. Desde ahora y en adelante la vida será distinta.


	2. Cap II: La playa

Les tomo todo un día de viaje llegar hasta la bahía luego de reparar la nave durante la noche. Al divisar la costa, se podían observar algunas discretas embarcaciones de la Nación del Fuego que les esperaban. Shabao y HuangWu pasaron el día sin discutir sobre nada en concreto, más bien observando al resto y pensando, cada uno por su lado, qué es lo que harían de ahora en adelante.

— Ahí nos esperan, tal como dijo Ouail —comentaba uno de los areneros.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen ahí esos navíos extranjeros? —preguntó uno de los ancianos a bordo.

— Los llevarás hasta la ciudad imperial, donde vivirán como refugiados —se precipitó a responder el otro arenero—. Las cosas se pondrán peliagudas de aquí en adelante en el Si Wong, por lo que el líder separatista, Ouail, se las apañó para pedir ayuda a la Nación del Fuego.

— ¿Es decir, que no volveremos a casa? —preguntó uno de los jóvenes.

— Yo no contaría con ello —respondió finalmente el arenero.

Shabao y HuangWu escuchaban atentamente la conversación y pensaban en papá. ¿Volverían a verlo alguna vez? Claramente papá estaría bien, pero ¿sería capaz de llegar a la Nación del Fuego por su cuenta?

— Tenemos que ir a hablar con Ouail —dijo HuangWu, mirando de frente a su hermano—. Tenemos que decirle que busque a papá.

Shabao no estaba del todo seguro, puesto que no le parecía para nada esto de la guerra separatista. Estaba seguro de que tendría que haber otra forma de hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, y en vista de la falta de ideas, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que su hermano le estaba pidiendo.

— Habrá que encontrarlo primero.

En aquel puerto improvisado, habían tres barcos con suficiente capacidad para llevar a todos los refugiados que lograron escapar esa noche. Incluso uno venía equipado con un pequeño establo para quienes hubiesen huido con sus mascotas, por lo que Yaya no se quedaría afuera. Shabao y HuangWu estaban conversando con uno de los areneros que pilotaba la nave, preguntándole sobre la identidad del líder separatista. Ouail se encontraba en medio de unos soldados de la Nación del Fuego, discutiendo sobre los acuerdos finales del trato. Apenas el arenero lo hubo divisado, lo apuntó con el dedo para que los chicos pudieran reconocerlo. De estatura alta y cuerpo fornido, un aro en su nariz tal que el de un búfalo-tigre y su melena que le caía por los hombros, su estampa no podía pasar desapercibida. Sus roídas prendas de arenero mostraban que estuvo resistiendo fieramente los ataques de la noche anterior y su semblante firme causaba seguridad en quien lo mirase.

— Disculpa, ¿eres tú Ouail? —preguntó suavemente, pero con seguridad, HuangWu.

Ouail se tomó un tiempo para observar a los dos chicos antes de soltar respuesta alguna.

— Ustedes han de ser los hijos de Renxing, ¿no me equivoco? —preguntó de vuelta, aunque bastó que ambos asintieran sorprendidos para darse por respondido—. Sí, yo soy Ouail, líder del movimiento separatista. Su padre es muy conocido en el Si Wong por la calidad de su artesanía en vidrio, aunque he escuchado que ustedes le han estado ayudando últimamente. Aparentemente vuestro trabajo se vende muy bien también.

HuangWu se mostraba orgulloso de recibir un cumplido de parte de una personalidad como Ouail, después de todo no era ni más ni menos que el líder separatista, sin embargo Shabao no parecía disfrutar tanto de aquella conversación. Algo en su interior no terminaba de cuadrarle con la personalidad de aquel hombre.

— Díganme, jóvenes —dijo Ouail—, ¿qué necesitan?

— Pues, verás —comienza HuangWu—: Renxing, nuestro padre, fue arrestado a manos de los Dai Li. Francamente, hemos visto que él es capaz de defenderse, pero creemos que no será capaz de escaparse tan fácilmente de manos de la Nación Tierra.

El líder separatista escuchaba con atención lo que HuangWu le contaba, pero al mismo tiempo, Shabao escrutaba cada expresión, cada movimiento, buscando algo que ni él sabía que era, pero que le diera más pistas para confiar o no en esta persona.

— Sólo queríamos pedirte que, de encontrarlo, lo pusieras a salvo —concluye HuangWu.

— Ya veo —comienza de inmediato Ouail—. Pues verás, seré franco. El ataque ha sido bastante sorpresivo y, como te imaginarás, en estos momentos podríamos hablar de que ha comenzado una guerra civil en la Nación Tierra. No sabemos exactamente cómo serán tratados los prisioneros que los Dai Li tomaron anoche, puesto que la Nación tiene todo interés en mantener el ataque bajo silencio ante el escrutinio mundial.

El rostro de HuangWu comenzaba a mostrarse desesperanzado y, Shabao, como de costumbre, parecía sobrellevar el momento con una calma implacable.

— No puedo prometerte que daré con tu padre o que puedo mantenerlo a salvo —dijo Ouail—, pero puedo hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlo, si eso te deja más tranquilo.

— Es lo único que podría pedir —sonríe finalmente HuangWu—. Gracias por escucharnos.

— Esta guerra es algo que nos concierne a todos, no solamente a los separatistas, sino a todo el pueblo del Si Wong. La noche del ataque, los Dai Li no han hecho diferencia alguna.

Mientras los ojos de HuangWu parecían brillar ante las palabras de Ouail, Shabao se mostraba distante y escéptico. Algo tenía esa persona, algo que le impedía confiar del todo. Igualmente ambos se despidieron agradeciendo y decidieron unirse al resto de los refugiados que ya estaban siendo asignados a diferentes barcos. HuangWu iba con Yaya sujetado de una correa, mientras que Shabao estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, como de costumbre, pero visto que ya no había nadie cerca de él y su hermano, se dispuso a compartir sus pensamientos con éste.

— Y bueno, ¿qué haremos de aquí en adelante? —le suelta a Huang de repente.

— Claramente nos iremos de refugiados a la Nación del Fuego. No nos queda otra que seguir a las masas.

— No hablo de eso, zopenco —a pesar de su personalidad retraída, era siempre con su hermano que daba rienda suelta a su verdadera personalidad—. Hablo de lo-que-tú-ya-sabes. No puedo ocultarme por siempre. En algún punto me descubrirán.

— Pues tendrás que aprender a defenderte entonces... bueno, tenemos que aprender a defendernos.

— Es cierto que nunca aprendimos a defendernos con arena control. Papá sólo nos enseñó a esculpir en vidrio.

— Pero ya viste cómo él mismo pudo defenderse. Al menos nos queda la certeza de que es posible hacerlo con arena control.

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Crees que eso por si solo basta para defenderse? Recuerda que soy el... —pero Huang le tapó la boca justo a tiempo.

— No seas imprudente tampoco. Claro que sé que debes aprender lo otro también. ¡Pero de momento no sabemos siquiera técnicas de tierra control! Lo único que sabemos es manejar arena. Si alguien nos lanza una roca encima, no sabríamos qué hacer.

Ambos recuerdan claramente la conversación que tuvieron con Renxing al respecto. La arena control es una de las ramificaciones de la tierra control, así como el metal control o la lava control. Cada una tiene sus peculiaridades, sin embargo la arena control está tan arraigada en la cultura del Si Wong, que rara vez los areneros pasan por un entrenamiento de tierra control antes de llegar a controlar la arena. Muchas veces se da de manera innata y los jóvenes basan su entrenamiento sólo en el control de la arena. La arena es fluída, como el agua, por lo que el entrenamiento para controlar la arena está muy ligada al aprendizaje del agua control, más incluso que a la tierra control.

— A demás —agrega Huang— ¿Cómo prentendes aprender el resto? —dice, evitando evidenciar "el resto de los elementos", para no levantar sospechas.

— Pues, no lo sé. Tendré que hacer como todos han hecho antes: Buscar maestros para ello.

— Te das cuenta que eso implica involucrar más gente en esto, ¿verdad? —pregunta HuangWu ante la inquieta mirada de Shabao—. No podemos correr ese riesgo.

— Aparentemente las cosas no serán para nada sencillas de aquí en adelante.

En ese mismo momento, una chica que se encontraba con sus padres posa su mirada en ambos gemelos. Al cruzar las miradas, ambos chicos se sobresaltan al ver que la chica corre hacia ellos y apenas se posiciona frente a ellos, los estrecha entre sus brazos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

— ¡Qué bueno ver que ambos están bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! —dice la chica, sin suscitar ninguna respuesta por parte de los hermanos.

La chica tenía un aspecto extrañamente familiar para ambos. Se pelo liso y corto hasta sus hombros, ojos pardos que brillaban de alegría, lo único que les quedaba claro, por su ropa, es que era una maestra fuego, por lo que dedujeron que debía trabajar en el taller con su padre. Ambos desconcertados, decidieron al mismo tiempo echarle una mirada a sus padres, por si eso aclaraba el asunto. Fue HuangWu entonces quien reconoció en el hombre al que le advirtió del ataque desde la calle aquella noche.

— ¿Eres la hija de Tarkan, no es así? —pregunta Huang.

— Exactamente. Aquella noche estábamos escapando con mi familia y, cuando huíamos, decidí ir a avisarles. Vi cómo se llevaban al hijo del vecino y pensé inmediatamente en ustedes y en el señor Renxing. Mi padre intentó detenerme, pero lo convencí y decidió acompañarme a dar aviso mientras mi madre corría para escapar. Los tres nos reunimos aquí y ahora los veo a ustedes con su mascota, pero... —comienza a mirar hacia todos lados—... ¿Dónde está su padre?

Durante unos momentos los gemelos se miraron, pensando en cómo responder a esa pregunta, sin embargo a la chica le bastó unos minutos para entender un poco la situación.

— Lo siento mucho —dijo finalmente—. Mi nombre es Níehuo, pero pueden llamarme solamente Níe. No tienen que responder nada más.

— Gracias. Yo soy HuangWu, pero puedes llamarme solamente Huang. Él es mi hermano Shabao. Es algo tímido, pero ya se acostumbrará. —Shabao responde solamente con la mano—. El escarabajo-rinoceronte se llama Yaya ¿Hace ya tiempo que esperan aquí?

En ese momento Shabao pudo reconocer su cara. Era a ella y su familia a quienes observaba en el taller para aprender fuego control. Fue de ellos de quienes aprendió a exhalar fuego.

— En realidad, según los guardias y bajo las órdenes de Ouail, esperábamos la última nave, es decir la de ustedes, para poder organizar a la gente.

En ese momento y, desde la barca que parecía ser la principal, una figura se asoma en proa, pidiendo silencio a las masas y demandando atención a su persona. La multitud de gente se giró entonces de repente para escuchar con cuidado sus palabras.

— Me dirijo a ustedes como comandante de esta pequeña flota. Mi nombre es Saiko de la Nación del Fuego y el mismísimo Señor del Fuego Iroh me ha pedido que comande esta flota de refugiados hasta la Ciudad Imperial, donde serán tratados como cualquier otro ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego. Estamos conscientes de su difícil situación, pero valga decir que habrán ciertas restricciones a la hora de subir al barco. Hasta que no hayamos llegado a la ciudad, está prohibido el uso de tierra o arena control en las embarcaciones. Al llegar a la Ciudad, las formas de control que podrán utilizar serán solamente con aprobación de un consejo especial formado para la ocasión y solo será para aquellos que, de manera indispensable, lo necesiten para ganarse la vida. Toda forma de tierra u arena control fuera de estas normas, será penada con prisión.

El descontento de varios entre los refugiados se hizo sentir de inmediato. Shabao no estaba tan indignado como lo estaba su hermano, que apretaba sus puños fuertemente. HuangWu sentía que los trataban como delincuentes, como si hubiera algo malo en hacer tierra u arena control. Lo que les pedía era de sentido común, sin embargo exigir un permiso le parecía excesivo.

— Ya sé que la medida no debe entrarles en gracia —continuó el comandante—, pero hemos recibido fuertes presiones de parte de la población para que así sean las cosas. Estas medidas acaban de tomarse hace un rato. De momento, los soldados pasarán revisando uno por uno a los ciudadanos para evitar que entren con sacos de arena en la embarcación, solamente como medida precautoria.

La mayoría de los refugiados aceptó la medida de buena o mala gana, sin embargo hubo algunos que se negaron a revisión. Cuando uno se negaba, se armaba una mini revuelta donde algunos intentaban evitar que los soldados le pusieran las manos encima, pero siempre terminaba con los soldados por sobre los subversivos, revisando de todas maneras y dejándolo entrar finalmente de todos modos.

Cuando los gemelos llegan a la entrada de la embarcación que les correspondía, un guardia revisa a Shabao que se deja revisar sin chistar, pero cuando HuangWu va a pasar junto con Yaya y el soldado le pide que se apreste a ser revisado, el joven lo mira desafiante y sin mover un músculo. El soldado vuelve a repetir la orden, esta vez en un tono un poco más fuerte, lo que llama la atención de Níehuo y su familia, quienes seguían en la fila justo tras Yaya. Huang miraba con decisión y la situación se volvía más y más tensa a cada segundo. Shabao observaba hacia todos lados buscando cómo internvenir, pero no hallaba la manera. Entonces, al pasar la vista sobre el barco de al lado, se da cuenta que justo en un punto ciego para los guardias de éste y, ciertamente buscando no ser visto, un sujeto vestido de arenero lanzaba bolsas de arena justo dentro de la embarcación. Antes de poder siquiera pensar sobre esto y mientras el soldado le gritaba ya a HuangWu y estaba a punto de ponerle las manos encima, los gritos de la multitud que aún no estaban sobre el barco pusieron a todos en alerta. "Los Dai Li", pensó Shabao inmediatamente, pero esto fue inmediatamente rebatido cuando vio un hombre con látigos de agua en sus manos intentando capturar gente. En ese momento, los soldados dejaron inmediatamente pasar a toda la gente, sin embargo algunos maestros arena y fuego se resistían para, esta vez, protegerse ellos mismos de lo que sucedía.

No parecía un grupo grande de gente esta vez, pero lo cierto es que no estaban llevándose solamente a los jóvenes maestros tierra, sino a todo quien pasara por delante. Eran varios maestros de distintos elementos, todos encapuchados y atacando por igual a las masas. Un gigantesco cacharro que avanzaba por las dunas de aquella playa semi-desértica se encontraba justo tras ellos y era ahí donde iban a parar todos los prisioneros. Shabao quería evitar el enfrentamiento a toda costa, pero cuando voltea a ver a su hermano, se da cuenta de que éste ya estaba camino al frente de batalla montado en Yaya. Pudo divisar también a Tarkan y su esposa que corrían tras Níe, que siguió decidida a HuangWu y hasta se montó sobre el escarabajo-rinoceronte. En el momento siguiente, sintió como una manada de gente se le vino encima al intentar entrar como fuese a la nave y entonces perdió a su hermano de vista. Intentaba ir contra la corriente de gente, pero el paso era sumamente complicado. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo huir un poco del flujo y divisar la batalla acercándose poco a poco. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Debía pelear? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Corría mientras pensaba en ello cuando, de repente, se topa con los padres de Níe, arrinconados por un grupo de dos maestros agua y un maestro aire. Lejos de estar atemorizados, ambos estaban en posición de combate ante la amenaza. En ese momento, el maestro aire se percata de la presencia del joven y decide hacerle frente inmediatamente. Una ráfaga de viento lo lanza por el aire y cae de espaldas sobre la arena de la playa. "¿Cómo me defiendo?" pensaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero antes de siquiera poder levantarse el maestro aire cae justo frente a él de un salto. Shabao se siente acorralado, aún teniendo tanta arena al rededor. En ese momento apoya sus manos en la arena y, mientras el maestro aire prepara un ataque para inmovilizarlo completamente, el joven hunde sus manos entre los granos de arena y recuerda cómo su padre inmovilizó a los Dai Li. Improvisando un poco, logra desestabilizar los suficiente al maestro aire como para que este detuviera su ataque, justo a tiempo en que Yaya lo golpea con su cuerno y lo manda a volar lejos. Montado en el animal, su hermano le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a subirse junto a él y Níe.

— Ouail tiene todo bajo control finalmente —le dice HuangWu—. Lo mejor, ahora, será huir. Con Níe sólo logramos ser una carga en batalla.

— ¡Pero hay que hacer algo! —dice Shabao con desesperación mientras apunta a lo lejos— ¡Los padres de Níe están siendo atacados!

Níe observa entonces que sus padres están siendo atacados por dos maestros agua. Con su falta de entrenamiento, pudieron defenderse un poco, pero la diferencia de habilidades era evidente y, aunque pudieron mantenerlos al margen con el aliento de fuego al que estaban acostumbrados, los dos maestros agua los alcanzaron dirigiendo sus látigos de agua a sus pies, congelándoles los tobillos y, aprovechando ese momento de duda, apresándoles las manos y amordazándoles rápidamente.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —gritó Níe, haciendo ademan de querer bajar de Yaya.

Pero esto sólo llamó la atención de los atacantes, que inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha contra el escarabajo-rinoceronte. Al darse cuenta de la situación y al ver directo a sus padres a los ojos, Níe decide tomarse fuerte del torso de HuangWu y éste, apenas sin entender bien qué sucedía, puso a Yaya en marcha para subir al barco. Sin embargo, como ya casi nadie quedaba por la playa, los barcos estaban zarpando y el punto ya había sido recogido. Por un momento, a los tres se les apretó un poco el corazón, porque mientras más se acercaban a la playa, más posibilidades tenían los maestros agua de atacarlos de manera más efectiva.

— Será mejor que se sujeten bien —dice entonces Huang antes de, súbitamente, ordenarle a Yaya que desplegara sus alas.

El escarabajo-rinoceronte sobrevoló torpemente sobre el borde costero, esquivando casi por azar los brazos de agua que generaban los maestros agua para tratar de alcanzar al grupo. Por suerte, Yaya cayó cansado sobre la cubierta del barco, donde los jóvenes fueron inmediatamente atendidos por la tripulación.

Una tropa de unos cinco maestros agua del grupo atacante logró sobrepasar la barrera de Ouail y se lanzaron al mar para tratar de alcanzar los barcos. La tripulación de refugiados se abrazaba sin encontrar solución al problema, sintiendo la misma impotencia que sentían Shabao, HuangWu y Níehuo en ese momento. Los barco iban a toda potencia para sortear el ataque, pero los maestros agua parecían estar cada vez más cerca. Para el bien de todos, los soldados de la Nación del Fuego mantenían una calma total y, a la orden del comandante, que iba en ese mismísimo barco, comenzaron a soplar fuego directamente al agua que circundaba la embarcación. Asimismo, el resto de maestros fuego refugiados que también conocía aquella técnica comenzaron a imitarlos, calentando así el agua y alejando así a la amenaza que no hallaba del todo como contrarrestar aquella defensa. Los maestros agua decidieron al fin retirarse a la playa y la gente dentro de los barcos comenzó a celebrar el encontrarse a salvo.

Pese a aquella pequeña victoria, Shabao, Huang y Níe guardaban un semblante sombrío, así como todos los refugiados que perdieron algún familiar o conocido en aquel ataque. La joven maestra fuego había roto en lágrimas de impotencia y HuangWu trató de contenerla en seguida. Shabao observaba todo y la realidad le comenzaba a pesar en los hombros. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Por qué estaban atacando a estos humildes pobladores? ¿Tiene que ver esto con el Ávatar? Debía guardar la calma y pensar en qué hacer al respecto, después de todo, se supone que él es el Ávatar, el mundo espera que él haga algo, ¿no? Había que concentrarse en qué hacer desde entonces en adelante, pero se vuelve cada vez más complicado el panorama y ya ni siquiera entiende del todo la situación por la que está pasando. ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser el Ávatar en el fondo?

— Buscaremos la manera de recuperar a tus padres —dice entonces Shabao con una decisión que nunca había mostrado antes—. A los tuyos y al nuestro.

— Pero, hermano —dice Huang, aun abrazando a Níe, ambos sorprendidos de la reacción del joven—, ¿cómo pretendes que hagamos algo?

— Llegando a la Ciudad Imperial, entrenaremos duro para poder defendernos. Sólo nos bastará unirnos a la causa rebelde para así buscar la manera.

Dicho esto, HuangWu sonreía de ver que su hermano estaba dispuesto a unirse a la causa, aunque Shabao sabía bien que no era precisamente eso lo que quería. No quiso decir la causa separatista, porque no le agradaba esa palabra y porque aún no confiaba en la figura que representaba Ouail, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a acercarse lo suficiente para entonces poder acceder a la información necesaria que le permitiera rescatar a su padre y los de Níe. Esta última se armó de valor ante el aliento de los gemelos. Entre lágrimas soltó una sonrisa, demostrando que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible. Llegarían a la Ciudad Imperial y comenzarían a entrenarse lo antes posible para poder, de ese modo, rescatar a sus seres queridos de las garras de un mal del que, hasta ahora, no tenían ni la más mínima idea.


End file.
